


Forgiveness

by MorganaLS



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I know it's too late for loving this pairing 😔
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Forgiveness




End file.
